The Getaway
by cat.cruz93
Summary: A canon KyoHaru song fic. My version of Kyoya going to college in America. set to Hilary Duff's Getaway. RNR


_**The Getaway**_

_**Canon Kyo-Haru**_

_**As you can see I'm reposting this story, after having some minor revisions made. there were no drastic changes to the story itself. I hope this is some what more enjoyable. Anyway this is kind of why i think Kyoya stayed in the US. RNR, enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: The host club does not belong to me they belong to one Bisco Hatori, i think that's how you spell it, and the song , which inspired the title obviously, belongs to Hilary Duff.**_

_**"I've gotta getaway, to a place where I can be redefined, where you are out of sight and out of mind..." -Hilary Duff**_

"_You are free to leave as soon as the Ouran Fair is over." _ The look in her eye as he said those words stung him, haunted him, and now here they were sitting in a little dinner in Boston with the host club, on the last night that Tamaki and Haruhi and the others would be in town, Kyoya wasn't leaving, not anytime soon anyway. Tamaki and Haruhi were happily dating, everything was right with the word and yet…

"_I don't care what you think about his involvement in this club, I think Kyoya-sempai is amazing!" _ the same girl spoke those exact words not two minutes later, he remembered them as if it had been on moments ago, her voice was so clear so full of compassion and rage, a combination only his little commoner friend could pull off. It would kill him internally to watch her leave with the blonde buffoon, but he couldn't bring himself to convince her otherwise. They had become quite close since she and Tamaki started dating, at first Kyoya thought it was more of a bother, this bright eyed intelligent girl asking him questions constantly about how to behave with her new boyfriend, and then he realized about two months in, he was falling for her, hard and fast, nothing was stopping him. Not even the idea of his father's anger toward him if he ever found out. He kept it to himself though, even when Tamaki asked him to watch out for her when his grandmother had called him away on stormy nights. She'd huddle next to him, and he'd fight his every instinct to behave anymore friendly and comforting than nessicary. And then magically right when Kyoya's walls started to crumble Tamaki would reappear as if sensing Kyoya's weakening state. It was maddening.

_"You're really a nice guy Sempai…" _ Her words cut him deep, _So I'll always finished last? What are you trying to say with that statement, Haruhi?_ He would have asked, had he been more aware of her effect on him. If he had just been more aware, if he had made his move faster, if he had just paid closer attention. He could think about the What If's all night, it wouldn't have made a difference now, not even when she's sitting here, smiling up at him, not Tamaki, laughing at joke he had said, not the blonde; getting into a very sexually tense debate with him over nothing remotely important, he just liked seeing her angry, getting upset with him, it made this getting over her business easier, and more difficult. Not that he cared he'd probably never see her again after that plane took off tomorrow. But if he knew she was angry with him than he could rest easy knowing they wouldn't have to make up tomorrow. Oddly enough Tamaki seemed strangely vacant tonight, Kyoya shook his head. _Don't go down that road, she doesn't even realize she's flirting, just play it cool, don't draw attention. _He thought regaining his mask. He noticed the twins watching them with sharp eyes, Huni and Mori whispered quietly to each other, probably about him, not that he cared. When weren't those two talking about him?

"Haha! Sempai! That's so true!" Haruhi giggle at something he had said, not that he remembered he was too busy memorizing her laugh, and the way her face lit up when she laughed.

That's why he was staying, she was everything to him and she couldn't be, shouldn't be, but always would be. She didn't love him though, _But she does, look everything says so!_ A voice reminded him and it wasn't lying, her body language, her laugh, the looks she kept shooting him, the way she spoke, it was everything he could do to not kiss her passionately right there in front of everyone, including Tamaki, his best friend….sort of. Kyoya knew Tamaki wasn't a fool when it came to emotions, this boy could see through any walls Kyoya threw up in his path, Tamaki would still break them down and get to heart of the matter. So Kyoya wouldn't let on, the less the blonde noticed the better. He didn't want to stay, not really, but it was for Tamaki that he was, it was for Haruhi that he was. If he came back with them, many hearts would break including his own and he couldn't bring himself to do that.

It was morning now, Kyoya was with them at the airport, Haruhi cuddling with Tamaki sleepily as they waited to board. "Take care Mon Ami, call us soon okay?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi looked up at Kyoya with horror in her eyes. Kyoya felt guilt over whelm him, this was the exact reason he didn't want her knowing before hand, she would talk him out of it like she was attempting to right now, her thin arms wrapped around his torso, tears flowing down her face, it was killing him, he couldn't say goodbye to her, but he had too. For both of them.

"Flight three ninety four to Henada, Tokyo Japan, now boarding!" a flight attendant phoned, Kyoya pushed Haruhi away.

"Have a safe trip Haru…" Kyoya said handing her back to Tamaki and walking away from her and the hosts. His heart breaking with every step.


End file.
